


A Little Bit of Something

by alphadick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, M/M, Scent-marking fic, Tension, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Wolf characteristics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadick/pseuds/alphadick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't like that Stiles smells like other people, not one bit. Of course he's going to have to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt asked over on my tumblr by krysylyn86 : Sterek- scent marking
> 
> Another one of my 500ish word fics...that yet again went over, and this one even included sex. Sorry this took so long! <3

He whines low in his throat, pupils dilate, and soon Stiles is brushing his fingers through that familiar mess of black hair. Derek’s nose drags up the ball of his foot, then across his ankle, and towards his knee where he pauses. Stiles sucks in a breath as he feels the man’s nose press against the crease of his knee and nuzzles lightly, tongue following to lick right where he had been previously touching. When he mouths his way up Stiles right thigh and licks the edge of his hipbone, the boy is writing under him, wondering desperately why Derek can’t focus on the part of Stiles’ anatomy that is obviously begging for his attention. “Is—“ Stiles groans in a completely different way as Derek starts running his mouth up the boy’s other thigh and over to his belly button with a teasing tongue, “—is this, like a werewolf thing? Like a Stiles, quote unquote ‘wouldn’t understand werewolf mumbo jumbo’?” Just to annoy Derek he tacks on an incredibly horrible impersonation of said werewolf, complete with growly voice and scowl. For his insolence, Derek tweaks his nipple with rough fingers and then soothes the ache by licking it excessively slow for Stiles’ pleasing. “No talking? That’s a thing now too?” There just continues a gradual covering of Stiles’ body in teeth and kiss marks. Every so often Derek will pull back and start all over again with the sniffing, his nose dragging over almost every portion of Stiles’ body and pressing into points like the base of his neck, behind his ears, in the crease of his knee, his armpits, and his palms. Undeniably ignoring the one place Stiles is nearly crying for relief over. When Derek’s head dips down to lick at Stiles belly button, the boy places both hands on the top of his head and pushes the werewolf down until his mouth is lined up perfectly with Stiles’ erection.

It however, only seems to amuse the man who gives a few halfhearted laps and a close-mouthed kiss to the swelling head. Stiles groans deeply, his head pushed back inhumanly far into the pillow. “You’re a horrible person.”

“I know, it keeps me up at night,” Stiles should say something, something like ‘it’s not cool to steal my lines’ or ‘dude, not okay’ but he’s hitching his legs around Derek’s back and trying to pull him closer and meld their bodies together.

“Tell me,” Stiles’ fingers card through Derek’s hair and the man mouths along the kid’s ribs and nips at the bones poking under his skin.

“You smelt like _others_.” Not a completely ‘all revealing’ statement, but Stiles wasn’t expecting much better from Mr. Shortandsweet himself.

“ _Others_?”

“You smelt more like everyone else than me, I don’t like it,” and if the suddenly gravelly voice and lengthening claws in anything to go by, Derek’s letting the wolf out a little bit. Giving it its own taste of him. “Wolf didn’t like it either.” Everything was getting a little more primal, what with Derek raking blunt claws down his sides and seizing his mouth in a searing kiss. Teeth clash slightly and Stiles groans low in his throat when those sharp canines nip at his bottom lip almost breaking skin. “Gotta,” it’s not a question, just a notification that Derek’s losing control and needs Stiles help to make sure they get to some satisfied completion. With his claws he can’t roll on a condom without ripping it so Stiles takes that into his own hands, literally and figuratively. Except his fingers still as one hand is pinching the tip of the condom…

“Derek I know you’re clean, you’re a fucking werewolf you don’t have diseases and I’ve,” a light gulp, “never been with anyone else but you.”

There’s a grunt that Stiles takes as a yes, especially when Derek’s fangs drop and press meaningfully against the base of his neck. A tingle jolts through Stiles’ spine and suddenly he’s struggling to control himself as well. He’s tossing the condom away and it only seems to excite Derek even more. When the kid’s hand comes up to rub lube along his length Derek’s hoarse with pleasure, form shaky, but throat still giving off this husky howl.

“Fuck jesus, and you said I couldn’t be quiet. Thank god we’re alone.” It’s moments like these that Stiles is more thankful than embarrassed that he fucked himself on his fingers this morning in the shower thinking about Derek. Some lube and two fingers later Stiles is contorting under Derek in pleasure, his face screwed up as he concentrates on trying to find that spot, but even his long fingers are falling short of their task. “Derek, Derek, Derek, _now._ ” There’s something between a feral growl and a moan trapped in the werewolf’s throat as he pushes almost roughly into Stiles who arches to try and line him up perfectly. It’s animalistic, primal as Derek thrusts in with abandon and Stiles is left to try and pick up the pieces of his shattered coherence as the man pegs his prostate _very_ accurately.

Both were surprised by the sudden warmth in the pit of their stomachs and the tightening of their thighs as their orgasms hit with a force they hadn’t been expecting. Derek’s teeth nip harder than expected, marking him he’s sure, but Stiles would be lying if he said he minded. A few more uneven thrusts and then Derek’s collapsing on top of him, warm seed trapped inside of Stiles and between them.

“Holy fuck, what was that?” Stiles groans as a shiver crawls up his spine and Derek’s kissing away the pain in his shoulder thinking that’s what’s bothering him.

“You smell like me now, isgud.” Stiles chuckles lightly when Derek smushes his face into Stiles armpit and slurs his last two words like a little kid.

“Yeah, yeah, okay ‘isgud’ to know you can lose your Alpha-cool as well.” And for a moment Stiles is wishing he had that superhuman sense of smell as well, wanting to know all these different layers Derek is able to pick up. Wondering what it truly smells like to have each other mixed into their very core. Stiles wraps his arms tighter around Derek’s shoulders and nuzzles his neck deciding he might as well stick to things he can actually have. It takes him a few seconds to raise the large hickey at the base of Derek’s neck and by that point, the werewolf is practically purring in his lap. Derek could keep his superhuman nose and Stiles would stick to marking him in a more visible, human way. 


End file.
